Who helps Donatello?
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: Don is always there for his brothers, they tell him alot but he doesn't tell them everthing that is with him  After Good Genes2  ps the prologe is in PoV the rest of the story is in third person.
1. Prologe

Who helps Donatello?

One-shot- after good genes 2

The mind is its own place and it itself can make a heaven a hell, a hell a heaven.

Prologue

I am one of four "teenage mutant ninja turtles", we all live in New York, we saved the city many times, people don't like to believe we exist, or don't want to believe we exist, but no matter what we are a family, brothers.

There is me the oldest, the 'fearless leader' as they say I'm Leonardo. Then there is Michelangelo the youngest and also the clown of our family the one that makes you smile even at hard times. Then Rapheal the second oldest, the hot head, the muscle. Then last and defiantly not least Donatello he is the brains, he has soo much to him although none of us know much about him if you think about it, we know he likes Purple, he is not much into the fighting part of our life and he loves to invent spends most of his time in the lab inventing things that we can use in battle and around the lair.

In every family there is arguments and disagreements, everyone needs to talk to someone, you know spill everything out, someone to talk to after a hard day, fight stuff like that. But who do you go to? You could go to Master Splinter but he is your father he normally will listen but if you want a stern answer or what to do he will just tell you 'to follow your heart' which in a lot of cases isn't helpful . You could go to me, but they don't go to me because I guess if it's pretty bad, I apparently freak and won't let them out of my sight... and sadly it admit in some situation would be true. You could go to Raph but first you have to find him he would just get mad and angrier about the situation then you are and probably talk over you. Mikey well he would just sit play video games, space out, fall asleep even joke about you problem. Then there is Donny you can always find him in his lab, he will always stop what he is doing if the gadget isn't that important or in a rush to get finished... no he will always put down his work and speak to you, he will listen to your problem without judging without interrupting, well unless he can't understand what you were ranting about, then if you don't want his opinion he won't say it but if you want it, he will be honest and tell you what he would do in our situations.

Donatello is great he can do just about anything. Although lately Don has been more disconnected from everyone and everything he just stays in his lab. Something's wrong I and my other brothers can feel it. Tell me if we all go to Don for advice or someone to talk, for guidance, HELP. Who HEPLS Don?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"WOOW!" Mikey yelled as a purple dragon threw him into an alleyway dumpster.

Don a little further in spun his bo staff in his fingers then hitting four dragons to the ground. As mikey finally pulled himself out of the dumpster.

"DUUDDE! That was gross" he yelled

"Stop whining Mikey and fight" said Leo fighting a few dragons

Raph got double kicked by two dragons at once, making him fly backwards into the wall hard.

"RAPH!" yelled Don using his staff to clear the way to his brother, he knelt down beside him grabbing an arm to help him up. Raph was a little drossy, as Don looked around for a clear area, raph put his hand out trying to stand not realizing how drossy he was fell back putting his hand on Dons thi for balance.

"Just sit still Raph" he said then continued to look around.

Raph removed his hand from Dons leg, looking at his hand he saw paint rubbed on his hand, he looked at Dons thi now since the paint was rubbed off he saw marks, small, small dots, like needle marks. Raph all the sudden in a panic looked up at his brothers face, he was still looking around.

Leo was getting annoyed "Let's finish this" he yelled Don stood up, helping Raph up with him, leaning him on the wall.

"Are you going to be okay for a minute?" Don asked Raph

"Are you?" Asked Raph, Don squinted at him confusedly, and then ran off to help his other brothers

Raph tried to walk towards his brothers to help. He had to use the wall for support, everything was going fuzzy he had a hard hit. Then he saw Don running towards him, he fell backwards into Dons arms out cold.

"Guys lets go" yelled mikey finishing off a dragon "Let's go before more comes"

Leo ran over to Don and Raph grabbing to opposite side of Raph. Then they all ran off back to the layer. Since Splinter was on a trip it was just the turtles.

Raph was put into bed, he slept through the night. The next morning when he woke up his whole body was sore, but he got up anyways. He walked down stairs to the kitchen he poured himself some coffee. He turned around leaning on the counter he looked around the layer Mikey was at the TV, Leo was training, and Don was in his lab. Raph couldn't help but think about last night and Don's leg.

Raph sat and stared for a few minutes, but after a while Don came out of his lab and walked towards the kitchen and poured himself a coffee. Looking up at Raph "Are you feeling better you took a good one last night" he said

"A little sore but fine" Raph replied then turning to Don, Don was about to walk back to his lab but Raph asked "Can you help me somthens up with my bike?"

"Sheer I will be there in a minute" Don replied walking to his lab for a minute

A few minutes later Don walked into the hanger where all the vehicles were kept, the bike was the first vehicle with Raph standing beside it. Don walked over "Okay let's take a look" he said starting to inspect it; Raph turned trying to get the courage to ask Don all the questions he had.

Don stood up looking puzzled "Raph there is nothing wrong with your bike, it fine"

Raph took a deep breath knowing he isn't good at talking about this stuff (Feelings) "I know" Don looked at him more puzzled then he was

"Then why? Why did you want me to come he?" he asked

"Don what is wrong with you?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"You have been acting weird for the past few weeks, we have all seen"

"Come on Raph, you can't be serous I'm fine"

"NO YOUR NOT, Donny what are you using?"

"What am I using? What the shell are you talking about I'm not using" Don looked at him even more confusedly

"WELL ya must be using something, you have paint over you leg for a cover up" Dons eye's widened "Ya Don I saw, ii saw the needle marks in your leg"

"NO Raph you don't understand"

"I understand that you deal with a lot, but you can't do this"

"NO Raph, I'm no..."

"Don if you don't talk to me I will tell Leo or master splinter"

"RAPH, I'm..."

"You can't its... your my little bro"

"Listen to me"

"NO YOU LISTEN" Raph yelled getting a little angry

"RAPH SHUT UP" Raph stopped yelling hearing his brother rise his voice and swear at him surprised him "YOU NEVER LISTEN, WOULD YOU LISTEN FOR ONE MINUTE"

"Fine I'm listening" he said folding his arms

"I have to do this, I..." Don lowered his voice

"DON..."

"Shut...it..." Don grinded his teeth from the annoyance "Remember the whole second mutation thing?"

Raph nodded "How could I forget"

"Ya well the antidote only worked for a year, then I started feeling the signs I felt when it happened. I ran a bunch of tests, I still have some mutagen in my cells, and the cure wasn't strong enough for me. So now I created my own antidote, but it's not that strong so I must take it every about ten days or I will turn into that horribly, mikey leg eating monster you keep telling me about"

"What about the other animals?"

"No, they are cured, they are small enough, and aren't already mutated"

"There was nothing to help for. Then you know our family, I don't want Master Splinter to worry, then Leo would never leave me alone thinking something would happen at any minute, Mikeys my little brother I don't want him to act all older brother on me, then there's like you were doing yelling at me and not stop yelling so I could explain"

"I understand but they have a right to know"

"NO Raph don't tell anyone"

"But Donny what if something happens"

"Trust me I will tell them with in the mouth okay but keep shut, but you would be the only brother I would tell" Don posed for a minute

"Why would you tell me?"

"Because I know you are strong enough"

Raph looked a little worried "Strong enough for what?"

"To finish it, if I get to out of hand"

"NO DONNY I WON"T" Raph yelled horridly that he would ask that of him, and then Leo showed up in the doorway

"RAPH YOU DON"T KNOW THE SERIOUSNESS OF THIS SITUATION"

"What situation?" asked Leo leaning agents the door frame.

"AHH...Raph has been... playing with the brakes again" said Don quickly

"Ya okay, are you two coming patrolling?"

"Oh ya we will be right out" said Don as Leo left then quickly turning back to Raph

"Raph please give me a mouth, I will tell them"

"Fine a mouth, or I will tell then"

"Fine" then they both ran off for patrolling


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Don went to see Leatherhead.

"Hey, leatherhead. How are you?" he said as he walked into leatherheads work room

Leatherhead turned from his work table "OH Donatello, I'm good. What brings you hear?"

Don told leather head about his situation.

Leatherhead thought about it for a minute "hhmm that is a problem. What do you need help with?"

"I was wondering if you still had the containment unit just in case and if you could fix it up."

"Yes certainly, I will do anything for a friend"

"And could you also make some major doses of sleeping darts"

"Yes I will, I will start now"

"Thank you soo much, you're a great friend, I better go before the others wonder where I am"

"Okay, stay safe and well, hope to see you like this soon" then Donatello started to walk back to the layer

Later that night Raph was felling agitated, yet angry, so he left to go topside and clear his mind. Raph went to his regular thinking spot on Casey and April's roof. Then Casey walked up from behind him.

"Hey Raph. Why so down?" Asked Casey as he sat down beside Raph

"Can you keep a secret? Like you can't tell Leo, splinter or defiantly not April"

"Wow not even April"

"Casey!"

"Okay just tell me"

"It's Donny" he said sadly "The other day when I had my little knock out at patrol I saw there was paint on Donny's leg under the paint was little needle marks"

"Is he...you know..."

"NO, I asked him that"

"Or did you yell about that"

"Okay I yelled, anyways he said he has to use this needle every ten days or he will turn back into the second mutated creature"

"What about the antidote?"

"He said since he is already mutated the antidote was only temporary"

"Why does he have to inject it in his leg?"

"He said that is where the virus got into him, the heart, he said if you put it anywhere else it could take a few hours to settle in and guess what is the worst thing Don told me if things get to rough to finish it"

"You mean finish it... it as in him"

"Ya and I can't tell anyone"

"You do have a problem"

The next night the turtles where running over the roof tops. Playing there little game of 'who can get there first' where they race somewhere and fist there gets to pick the place to go next.

Don was currently at the found, he found himself working harder these days, and he could now easier stay with his other brothers. Don suddenly felt searing pain in his leg, stopping in his tracks; his eyes widened, but tried to keep the pain in so his brothers wouldn't suspect anything.

Leo, Mikey and Raph ran by Don laughing. Then they turned to Don to see Don just standing there and stopped turning to their brother worriedly.

"Don are you okay?" asked Leo

Don looked up from a little trance he was in snapping out of it "AHH ya fine...I...I remembered I left...my...my lamp on... and it might catch on fire if on too long. You keep going I will go back to the layer" he then turned and ran in the opposite direction

Raph looked to his right where Don was standing, then to the left where his other two brothers shrugged turning to jump to the building, but turned to see Raph hesitate. "Raph ya coming ill beat you to the burger sign" asked Mikey

"No, I'm gonna go a different way see ya back at home" said Raph turning and going the same way as his other brother went, he hated not kicking Mikey butt, but something was going on with Don

"We should follow him, he and Don have been acting differently" said Leo to Mikey

"It must be big if Raph turned down a dare" said mikey back to him then they followed there two other brothers

Mikey and Leo followed Raph who was following Don. They followed him until they got to the layer. As Don stepped into the layer not knowing Raph was behind him, he bent down grabbing onto his leg in pain.

"You said this wouldn't happen, Don whats going on?" he said angrily at his brother

"Raph I really don't need this right now" he growled threw his teeth then he had a pain in his head he screamed aloud letting go of his leg and grabbing his head in pain falling to his back, screaming with his eyes clenched closed, trying to hold on to who he was.

Raph ran to Don's side "Donny what do I do, talk to me"

After a minute of watching Mikey and Leo worriedly ran into the room "What's going on?" yelled Leo

"NO, Get away from me, Not again" Don grunted threw his teeth "Raph under my bed, Now quick"

Raph quickly got up and ran to Don's room, looking under his bad saw a suite case, pulling it out he ran back to Don.

Raph kneeled beside Don in a panic; he opened the case to reveal four needles attached to the inside of the lid then a huge vile of extra medicine. Leo's eyes went wide "DON what's going on?" then turned to Raph "RAPH, what's going on"

They just ignored Leo, while mikey was staring at everyone in a panic.

Don still in pain, on his back, on the floor pulled one of his hand off his head to reach down wiping off extra paint on his leg. When Leo saw that he was to over whelm and couldn't say a word.

"Leather head he...he" don tried to say but Raph handed him a needle, Don took it thrusting it up then back down into his leg, Dons hand started to shack, then shook so much pulling the needle out of his leg and tossing it across the room.

"DONNY" Raph yelled as Don's eyes turned a bright red

Don struggled but he managed to grab Raphs wrist, startling him "Raph you know what to do...Finish this" then Don let go then changed into the second mutation he was in once a few years ago. He slapping everyone backwards, knocking Leo and Mikey out cold. Then Raph jumped backwards grabbing the needle running back towards his really mutated brother and jabbing it into Don's arm, Don turned fast knowing Raph backwards then with a snarl running off into the sewers.

Later when Mikey and Leo came to, standing up they looked towards the couch to see Raph sitting there leaned over with his elbows rested on his knees and face rested on his hands; he looked to be in some sort of trance like his own world, he was muttering to himself

They leaned in to listen closer "I'm sorry Donny, I'm sorry this is all my fault, but I told you I told you this would happen, we should tell the others, but no, no stubborn Donny didn't want to worry his father or little brother, and, and didn't want to have his brother follow him around, no Raph don't tell anyone trust me it will all be fine, I will tell then, oh oh and the best part when it comes time finish this, kill me!"

"AHH Leo is Raph going nuts on us?" asked mikey as they both stared at Raph

"Noo, I think he is in one of thoughts states where he's so upset people tend to mutter things, I think he is saying a conversation he had with Donny" said Leo waving his hand in front of Raphs face "Raph, Raph"

He finally snapped out of his little trance then looked up to his brothers "Raph what is going on?" asked Leo

"Well if u didn't just see our brother is a monster again" he said pointing to the way Don left

"How long have you known about this?" asked Leo

Raph took a deep breath "A few days, I have known since the day we fought thoughts purple dragons, the next day I talked to Donny about it, that's when you came into the hanger" Raph then continued to tell Leo and Mikey about his talk with Don about what was going on.

"Does anyone else know about Don?" asked Mikey

"Ya, I kinda told Casey"

"That's messed up, Casey knows but we don't know" said Leo angry that he wasn't in the loop

"Well then what do we do now?" asked MIkey

"I heard Don say something about Leatherhead, before he turned maybe he knows something?" said Leo

"Okay then why are we waiting hear then?" asked Raph standing up off the couch

They walked to where Leatherhead was now. When they walked into the room he was working at his desk on a project.

"Hi Leatherhead" said Mikey

He turned in his seat "Oh my friends how are you?" he said happily "Wait where is Do..." he said then realizing what was going on "OH NO" he said turning sad

"Yes oh no?" said Mikey

"So you knew?" Leo asked

"Yes unfortunately he came to me to tell me what was going on, and then asked me to do some things" said LH

"What type of things?" Asked Raph

"Well he wanted me to fix the containment unit just in case, and make lots if knock out products and unfortunately he got me to make a deadly serum that will kill second mutations"

"You mean it can kill Don?" said Mikey worriedly

"Yes it was his own concoction I just made it, he said to use it if he transforms and things it too bad, he said it only kills Second mutation and burns anything else"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile somewhere in the sewers, Donatello laided facedown in the sewer water sleeping. He moaned a little but still didn't wake up

"Why is my bed so hard and wet, Mikey what did you do?" he moaned then turned over onto his back, he finally opened his eyes and looked around "Shell what happened?"

Don then felt something in his arm, he turned it towards him to seen a needle, so he pulled it out it was empty; as he looked at it everything came rushing back to him. "Ah, no I can't go back now"

Donatello stood up and started pacing the part of the sewer he was in "where should I go, I need to go somewhere where no one will find me"

He thought for a few minutes longer, and then he remembered a place him and Mikey would play as kids and said they would never tell where it was.

He walked to it. After twenty minutes he finally stopped in front of a wall, he looked up to see two pieces of bandana orange and purple hanging off a sewer pipe. He and Mikey put it there so if him or MIkey forgot where it was they just had to look for the bananas. Don tired up looking at the wall, the one of the best times of being a tinny turtle was handing with MIkey hear at their club house, while Leo and Raph normally played follow the leader. The club house was the perfect spot since Mikey probably wouldn't remember.

Donatello looked at the wall for a long two minutes. Then he saw it, a pipe that stuck out of another pipe. Don grabbed it, pulled the whole thing down, then turned it clockwise pilling out a ruler long pipe, and then he pulled out a stone from the wall to revile a hole, sticking the pipe in the hole than turning it opened a door. Don put the stone back into the wall then put the pipe back above his head.

As he walked in and looked around he felt some relief and joy, he hadn't been there for years and already memories flowed back. The room wasn't that big it was about the size of a twin bed, with mats, and pizza boxes, game boxes ext. The door behind him closed, and then he turned on a light above his head. Then he sat on the mate and started meditating.

It was about a week later, and the turtles had no luck in finding their brother. They searched all afternoon around the sewers then searched the town all night.

"Where could he be he couldn't have just disappeared" yelled Leo as he kicked over the small side table beside the couch which Mikey sat on

"Ya not like a tall turtle crocodile thing wouldn't make the news" said Raph coming in from the kitchen

"What it he isn't a monster anymore?"

"It possible I stabbed him with the needle thing and he himself said the antidote was put in his leg because it was the fastest way to the where the virus came in"

"Well if he is himself again, where is he?"

"He probably feels ashamed, if he knew he had changed and we kept bugging him of how bad he was, he could be hiding to keep his friends safe from us" said Mikey pausing his show

"I hate to say it but Mikey is right" said Raph

"Ya but where would he be hiding?" asked Leo

Raph then looked over to Donatello's lab, which hasn't been opened since Don was in it last "Maybe there is something in Donny's Lab"

Leo turned to the lab with wide eyes he didn't want to go in "No, it doesn't feel right, that's Don's lab. No one goes in there without permission"

"Leo if we don't go in now, we might never get permission" said MIkey who was now beside Leo

The three stood outside Don's Lab no one wanting to go in.

"Someone open it" said mikey

"It doesn't feel right" said Leo beside mikey

"We have to" said Raph opening the door

The lab wasn't very big. On one side was a computer desk with a big computer system. There was a big work table with papers and projects all over it. On the far side were a few filing cabinets and bookshelves.

The tree turtles stood at the empty room that was barely empty, they looked at it in sadness.

"We should start looking for clues" said Raph

"It doesn't feel right going through Don Stuff we have never done that" said Leo

"Maybe because we can never understand any of it" said Mikey walking over to the filing cabinets "This might take a while, one there is like ten drawers, and two there is no key to open it"

Leo moved his hand over Don's desk, then under it, when he felt under he felt a bump. He pressed the bump that was a bottom, when he pushed it, a small virtually invisible drawer popped out, it was small the size of a human hand. Inside the drawer was a set of keys and a few computer chips.

"Hear try these keys" said Leo throwing Mikey the keys

Mikey looked into a few of the filing cabinets "Hey guys come over here" said Mikey, the others walled over looking over Mikey's shoulder at some files

"What's in the cabinets" asked Raph

"I looked in a few cabinets each is about someone or something there is one about April, Casey, and angel, there is one about the foot and shredder, there is one about me, one that's about Raph and one about Leo, one about the ninja tribunal everything"

"Wow Donny's been busy" said Leo

"Give me my file what does he say about me?" asked Raph reaching forward for his drawer

"No stop" yelled Leo moving between his brothers and the cabinets "I want to know what is written to but we should at least look around and only read this as a last resort"

MIkey and Raph dropped their shoulders in disappointment "Fine" they both said then turned to other folders

A few hours later they were still looking for clues to where Donatello was.

Mikey huffed then sat on Don's computer chair. He sat and thought for a minute, then turned to the computer closing his eyes. He sat in that position for a few minutes.

"Mikey what are you doing?" asked Leo

"I'm trying to put myself as Don... If I where Don where would I go?" he said, Raph walked over, him and Leo stood quietly

As Mikey closed his eyes and thought about Don and what he would do, he started seeing pictures, memories like they where a slide show of him his brothers and Don, then of him and Don. Then Mikey saw it 'The club house'.

Mikey quickly opened his eyes and stood up, turning to his older brothers with shock in his face.

"Mikey what did you see?" asked Leo

"I...I know where Donny is"

"Well great where?" asked Raph

"I can't tell you. It's a secret between Donny and I, we made a promise. I don't even know if he remembers the place"

"Tell us this Don's life, if he is gone there is no one to keep the secret with" said Leo

"Okay one minute, you two have a place a secret place, you kept something from us all these years" yelled Raph angrily felling out of the loop

"Ya we did because you two would always tell us to get lost, so we did we found a cool place and called it our club house. We made a promise we wouldn't tell anyone and if we were having brotherly problems, that's you we would go there for alone time" yelled Mikey more to Raph

"MIkey" Leo said putting his hand on his shoulder "Please tell us, Don needs us all, and your club house is all we have"

"Fine, but no gaieties I don't even know if he remembers the place" said Mikey leading the way


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three turtles walked through the sewers for about twenty minutes before Mikey stopped. MIkey looked up to see the two bandanas hanging.

"Where is it?" asked Leo

MIkey smiled then pointed up the two bandanas

"This is it, this is it? Ha ha this is terrible" Raph laughed

Mikey glared at Raph "wait a minute, then you will change your mind" Mikey reached up and grabbed the piece of pipe, then looked around the stones for a few minutes "Where is that thing" he mumbled to himself, then he smiled "AAHHAA" he pulled a large stone out, put the pipe in the hole, and then he turned.

As he turned a door opened, as the door opened Raph and Leo's mouths dropped in amazement.

Mikey looked into the room, he looked right and left. To the left he saw him, he saw Don in the corner of the room with his knees up to his chest, and arms around the knees, and he lifted his head slowly then looked up at his brother in the doorway. Don looked worn out tired, he seemed elusive like he wasn't all there, half concise in a way.

"Donny?" Mikey whispered not to alarm him, but also quietening his brother's state "Donny" he said again happily walking over to his brother's side

Leo walked forward, then putting his finger on his brother's neck "Well, he's alive but barely it look like he hasn't eaten in days.

Don looked up to his brothers, then to Mikey "I didn't think you would remember this place" he said quietly

"ya I remember, do you really think I would forget the great times we have had here, I didn't know you would remember. We looked everywhere this is the last place we had to look" said MIkey

"Ya Donny you're a hard turtle to find" said Raph

"Come on lets go back to the layer" said Leo

"NO! I'm not going back not ever" Yelled Don "Leave me, before... before..." he stuttered

"No Don we leave no turtle behind" said Mikey

Don very tiredly stood up, but it was difficult he had to use the wall for support "NO! You don't understand the situation, I'm not going" he said

They argued about it for a few minutes but finally Leo got really annoyed, taking out a sleep dart (for emergencies) and jabbing it into Don's shoulder "Sorry Donny, it's for your own good"

Don's sight went fuzzy, finally he blacked out then almost falling over but Mikey caught him "Leo what you do?" he asked

"He is sleeping, let's get him home before he wakes up" said Leo leaving the club house

Once home Don was put into his bed to sleep off the stress. While the others turtles went to the living room to watch TV.

"You are aware it won't be pretty when he wakes up" said Raph

"Ya I'm aware, but I will wait tell he wakes up to deal with it" said Leo sitting on the couch beside Raph, Raph just nodded

The next day came and Don still wasn't awake.

Don jumped out of bed, with red eyes and anger ne started knocking things over and destroying his room. The others came running to stop him only to get thrown to the wall, as they got up and ran for Don, Don grabbed Mikey's wrist then swung him around like a rag doll hitting master splinter to the ground in the process, then tossed him so he hit his head hard off the wall.

Don turned right then left, to his right was Raph and to his left was Leo, Raph and Leo ran at him at the same time, Don smiled then put his hands out as he did the weapons in their hands came back at them stabbing then in the chest. Then they fell to the ground dead.

As they fell the room turned black except for one light in the distance, he walked towards it; he looked into it to see a monster, a big crocodile turtle monster, Don then looked behind the monster to see his three brothers, and his father dead behind the monster. Then Don turned away from the monster to look behind himself only to his brothers and father lying dead behind himself. He then turned quickly back at the Mirror to now see just himself not as a monster, but the turtle he was but in the mirror he had deadly red eyes and started laughing evilly.

"NOO!" Don yelled realizing that was himself then punched at the Mirror, but the smash went away instantly, he punched it again, and the same thing happened, but he kept punching it anyways. It was him he killed his family.

Meanwhile Leo herd yelling from Don's room, and ran over to him, to see Don Flailing, his head was moving back and forth, his eyes clenched shut, and a few tires running down his face, his arms were shaking.

Leo ran to Don trying to shake him awake, but instead Don lifted his arm and slugging Leo in the face, causing Leo to fly backwards into the wall with a bang. Raph and Mikey herd the bang, looked at each other worriedly then ran to Dons' room, to see, Don flayling back and forth and Leo on the floor rubbing his sore face.

"Leo, Leo" yelled Mikey as he and Raph ran into the room

"Leo, what is happening?" asked Raph

"I...I don't know Don was going crazy I tried to wake him up hi just punched me" replied Leo

Raph turned to Don who stood up out of bed then started off into one direction (In don's dream he is saying this into the mirror).

"NO, NO this, this can't be me, I ...I'm not a monster, I'm not monster" Don said to nothing

"Donny, Don are you ok what is happening?" asked Raph taking a step towards Don

A tire ran down Don's face as he turned to nothing then back forward again "I...I'm sorry, M...Mikey, Leo, Raph, master splinter I... I'm sorry I'm a monster" Don cried as a few more tiers ran down his face then collapsing to his knees the his face in his hands "I'm sorry" he mumbled in his hands

The three turtles stood a few steps away from Don not knowing what was going on. "Donny?" said Leo reaching out putting his hand on Don's shoulder.

Don's head shot up on red alert "Who...Who's there" he jumped then backed himself into the corner "who are you, everyone I love is dead are you hear for me" he asked

Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked at each other puzzled. Then Don pulled his knees closer into his chest, then wrapping his arms around his knees, and then started to rock back and forth. He looked to be in some catatonic state.

Don stayed that way for over a day, not moving every, the others didn't know what to do, but decided to keep a close eye on Don. That night the layer door opened, it was splinter.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hallo boys how are you? My trip was awesome" he said to the three turtles sitting on the couch who looked a little off and stressed "Where is Donatello, is he still in that lab of his?"

The turtles looked at each other sadly "Actually no" said Leo who lead Splinter to Don's room followed by Mikey and Raph, Don was still rocking in the corner

"OH My Son" said Splinter sadly

They turtles went back to the living room and explained everything that happened to master Splinter.

"HHMM" splinter thought "from everything that has happened and been said by Donatello and leatherhead, I think everything is connected to Donatello's problems first he was mutated, then the outbreak viruses effected the mutation into the second mutation, then the cure covered it up for a year then Donatello's cure is also covering up the second mutation and now the strong sleep sedative has pushed the mutation to Donatello's mind, effecting his thinking"

"Making him hallucinate" said Leo understanding

"Exactly, but we should ask leatherhead he knows all about this, you also said something about Donatello's files"

"Ya he has files on everyone" said Mikey "But not on himself

"If he has a file on everyone why wouldn't he have anything on his health" said splinter

"Hmmm, you have a good point, if he didn't want anyone to know he would have hid it" said Raph

"If I were Don where would I put important files?" MIkey asked himself thinking of Don "wait he would keep important files close to him, he would keep them in his room"

"Actually, a few months ago I do remember, Don bringing a pile of files into his room, then I never saw him bring them back out, that was also when he started acting weird" said Leo

Everyone searched Don's room for a few hours not finding much. Everyone once and a while turned to Don who was still shaking in the corner, not moving at all.

"Oh come on this is hard" yelled Raph very annoyed

"Raph, Donny's the smart one this is supposed to be hard, think of it like a video game or something" said MIkey

"I know, just I'm also bugged because out of all that's happened Don never told us how he felt, we more of how he felt from this trance then what he tells us"

"Ya I know he should trust that we would help him" said Leo

"Easy for you to say, you and Donny always keep things in you never want our help, but you want to help us that's no fair"

"Fair...Fair..." Leo started to raise his voice

Mikey sat down then closing his eyes "SSHHH"

"What ya doen?"

"I'm seeing if I can be Don, it seems to be working good for me" everyone went quite for a minute

As Mikey sat he saw Don in his room, he seemed to walk up to the old painting on his wall, he looked around, like he was seeing if anyone was watching then took the painting off the nail to revile a safe.

Mikey's eyes opened, then looked around

"What did you see my son?" asked splinter

"The painting there is a safe"

Leo looked at him weird then walked over to the painting, taking it off to reveal a large metal safe with a word combination "Now what's the code?" 

"It's probably something hard" said Mikey

They sat in Don's room shooting out different codes, most about computers and Technology.

"This is impossible" said Mikey

"Maybe it isn't that hard, maybe it's easy to seem hard" said Raph

"Wow very confused, I don't know if it's what you just said, or that you said something that sounded intelligent" teased Leo

"Ha ha but think about it, maybe he made the code easy, knowing we would think it's hard"

"That actually makes sense" said Leo understanding the reasoning

"Try turtles forever"

Leo shrugged typing that in the red light turned green then a snap of the lock, it opened. It reviled a pile of books memory chips and a pile of folders.

They called leatherhead in to look at the files since it all looked like some other language to the others; leatherhead and splinter went to Don's lab to look them over.

Leo went back to Don's room; he crouched down to his side just looking at his poor not usually helpless brother. He put his hand out then put it on Don's shoulder, as soon as he did flashed of images went through him. He first saw the second mutated Don fighting the turtles and master splinter, then he saw Don standing in front of a mirror talking to it, then saw Don sad face turn to look at his dead brothers and father, then he fell to the ground, like the way he did in his room.

Leo startled pulled is hand away then looking at his brother shocked.

"What did you see?" asked Raph standing behind Leo with MIkey

"I...I...Don't know, I think I saw what Don is seeing, and in his head he killed us all"

"But he didn't we are right hear" said MIkey

"Exactly, we should see what leatherhead has found" said Leo standing up from Don's side

They walked into the lab to see leatherhead and splinter hovering over the computer. "What have you found?" asked Leo

"Well, splinter is right, the events are all connected. The mutagen effected Don's cells, then the Cure was strong enough only to covered it up for a few years before the mutagen sort of...escaped I guess I could say for you to understand, then Don's cure coved it but only for a max of ten days, the sleep serum well in put his whole body into sleep, pushing his brain into over dive in this sleep world which he feels is real. This sleep lasts a day for humans, two for mutations, and who knows for double mutations, I calculated over four days"

"Don't we have a anti sleep stuff?" asked Raph

"Well the other problem is his sleep is out of control, if we wake him up before he could turn straight into the monster self"

"What if we give him some of his cure before?" asked Leo

"I don't know if the cure works for sleep animals, sometimes it might not take"

As the talked, Mikey who was closest to the door heard something behind him. He looked out to see Don looking around sadly, with his eyes where full of guilt, then fell to his knees looking around sadly, at the floor.

"Donny?" he said turning then walking out the door, everyone stopped then turned then walked out the door behind MIkey.

They stopped and watched what Don was doing.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's not much now but I'm sorry, master splinter I'm sorry that I failed you, I have always failed you as a student, and now I failed you as a son" Don paused a tear ran down his face "And my brothers I was never honest with you with my situation I failed you as a brother" he then stood up still looking down at his family "Don't worry I know what to do" he clenched his hands then ran towards the layer door, then smashing through in with his foot, then running off into the sewers.

The turtles, splinter and leatherhead stood in silence for a minute, now understanding a little more about what Don thought, and a little understanding of what was happening in his head.

"Wow" said mikey

"You took the words right out of my mouth" said Raph

"I can't believe he thinks he has failed us" said Leo

"We should follow him" said leatherhead snapping the others out of their thoughts

"Leatherhead is right I want my son back" said splinter

They all ran out the layer and into the sewers. "Which way?" asked Raph

"I think I saw him go right" said Mikey so they ran right until they reached another cross road or sewer

"Now, which way?' asked leatherhead

"HHMMM, splinter, Raph and Mikey go right. While leatherhead and I go left" said Leo

They all nodded and went in opposite directions. They walked the sewers for a few minutes until Raph, Mikey and splinter saw something running in front of them.

Raph took out his shell cell "Leo I think we saw him, he looks like he is going in the direction of Leatherheads Lab" he said into the cell

Leo had the phone on speaker so he and LH could hear

"HHmmm, why would..." Leatherhead's eyes went wide "Ohh No"

"What's oh no" asked Leo

"Donatello came to me a few weeks beck to ask me to pull out the old containment unit from the outbreak, and to get out the extra stronger sleep sedatives, and then he asked me to make some terminal sedatives just in case things got out of hand" replied leatherhead

"What are sleep sedatives?"Asked Mikey still listening on the other end

"Terminal means...the end"

"So ya saying Don's gonna end himself?" Raph said hoping he was wrong

"Yes I think so, so we must hurry meet at my place we are not that far either"

They closed their shell cells then started running towards Leatherheads place. After a few minutes they met up in a tunnel then walked around the corner to LH's lad door.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they walked into Leatherheads lab and looked around for Donny. The room was large and had much space, as they looked around they saw two open balcony's coming out of the wall at different levels with stairs leading up to the different levels.

As everyone looked around, Leatherhead pointed up to the top balcony where he kept the equipment Don wanted him to prepare. "He's up there" Don was standing in front of the large cylinder where they kept Don when the outbreak first came out, with a small table to the left, piled with test capsules and papers.

Everyone looked up, squinting to try and see what Don was doing up there.

"Oh NO" said leatherhead as they watched Don pick up a tube and put it in a slot in the containment unit "He just put a red tube in there, we half to get up there fast"

"Why what's happening?" asked Raph concerned by the oh no

"The blue tubes are sleep gases and the red are terminal gases"

"My son" said Splinter looking upward concernedly for Donatello

The turtles ran for the stairs when the realized what Leatherhead was saying. As they ran up the many stairs they could still see their brother up ahead of them. They saw Don standing looking into the containment unit. They were all thinking to themselves hoping Don was reconsidering the whole suicide plan.

Don looked into the Unit; he thought what was going to happen? How would it feel? Would he see his family? What would they think to see him with them? These and many more questions raced through his mind with in just a few seconds. He smiled at the thought. Then he felt a pounding in his head he swung his hands to his head squeezing his head in pain, he knew it was happening, he was turning. It was now or never.

Everyone watched as they ran, as Don threw himself into the unit pushing a bottom as he went in. The door closed, gas filled the unit. Everyone reached the top, but they were too late, there was a beep from the machine, then the door opened as the gas came out, Don's limp body feel out to the floor. Before hitting the ground Leo caught him then fell to his knees holding his brother, then turning him over to his back. He looked at his brother's face sadly.

Don's eyes burly opened, but he blinked multiple times. Nothing in front of him became his brother looking down at him. "Leo?" he said weakly looking up at his brother, then seeing the rest of his family around him.

"Yes Don, it's me" he said sadly looking down at his dying brother

"I...I'm sorry I failed everyone"

"No my brother you didn't, we are all proud of you"

Leo tried to stay strong and not cry but he felt it coming, a tear ran down his face as his brother's eyes and his body went limp. Leo looked around at everyone sadly Mikey had tears running down his face then grabbed onto Raph, who put his arms around the youngest but also not taking his eyes off of Don's body with disbelief he was really go, he turned to Splinter who was also very upset and crying, the leatherhead who stood sadly, with sad eyes.

All the sudden Don's eyes opened, then light shown out of them like a flash light, his whole body started to lift into the air as it lifted out of Leo's arms and into the air Leo stood up, everyone looking at Don confusedly. Don's mouth opened light came out, then the light started to form a shape it was a solid shape of the second mutation monster Don turned into, it growled a loud angry growl then exploded into dust, Don got lowered back to the ground then eyes and mouth both closed, all light disappearing.

Don's eyes shot open, then gasped for air coughing like he choked on the air then sitting up. He looked around seeing everyone's confused and shocked yet relived faces. Leo moved forward hugging his younger brother.

Later that night Don sat in his lab confused about the last week, and lost in his thoughts of what happened, for the first hour he barley remembered anything, then everything rushed back to him like a tidal wave striking at full force, he didn't know what to think. The last week he lied to his family, ran from his family, killed his family, and then almost killed himself because he killed his family. And he knew his family wanted to talk to him, but he was afraid to face them.

He heard a knock at the door, interrupting his thoughts, he looked up to the door seeing Leo peak his head through the door, then walk in.

"How are you doing?" he asked

"I'm fine, I ran some tests and amazingly there is no mutagen left in my body" Don held up two graphs "see the one on the right was from a few months ago, the one on the left is from now, see that spike on the right that's the mutagen and now in the left it's gone"

"That's good then, that you're healthy"

"Ya I guess since I was the monster and technically asleep when I went into the unit, it just killed the mutagen" Don paused for a minute "Okay what do you want to talk about because, my health probably wasn't what you wanted to talk about"

"There is a lot I want to talk about... I know it was terrible..." Leo began but got cut off

"No Leo you don't... I killed you all, it wasn't just a dream, it was real, everything was real" Don raised his voice but tried to avoided eye contact.

"Okay, maybe I don't but... why didn't you tell us, Raph had to go to you... I know we all go to you to talk to for advice but you can come to us we can try to help"

"I know I realize that I should have trusted you all... I was just scared, I didn't know what you would think if you knew I could go all monster any minute, I have been told how I almost ate mikey's leg off"

"As long as you know you can come to us, like we come to you, you need someone to talk to too."

"Thanks Leo" Don said understanding everything that was being said

"Let's go out for tea" don nodded then walked out to the living room where Don saw the rest of his family sitting with a glass of tea, Don sat down between Leo and master splinter and faced Mikey and Raph.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes "So ya talked to him about the trusten us issue" said Raph to Leo beside him in a whisper

"Ya" Leo nodded "He understands now"

"Good"

Don looked down at his cup trying to avoid eye contact with the rest of his family. "My son, I and your brother's fear you keep much to yourself and we fear of your thought of where you belong in our family"

Don looked at splinter while he was talking but he also looked at his brothers who where drinking there tea quietly "Donatello you do not fail us, you do not fail me as a son or a student, you aren't the strongest in a fight but your strongest in your mind" Don looked up to splinter with sad eyes "To all my son's" now all turned to splinter "Our family if like a puzzle if one is gone we are not complete, we all fit in some way, and to fit together we must connect"

"Yes master" they all said at the same time

"Donatello, do you now understand. What I am saying?" Splinter asked Don

"Yes sensei, Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind"

THE END


End file.
